Frolicking with France
by FreckledGiraffe
Summary: For some terrible circumstance known to England as pure defeat, he is forced to do a little something for France, something a little SPECIAL. Normal FrUK, with hopefully two chapters Contains pure yaoi, rainbows and cuteness. Thankyou and do add to faves or review if you like it 3
1. Chapter 1

A/N: GUYS I haven't really done this on all my other fan fictions but if you view this and like/enjoy/fan girl about this smut than do say ;) I love criticism as well as compliments and I'm sure you guys will at least enjoy this. This is the first FrUK I've tried to write, and it's for one of my best friends, who I wanted to cheer up because she's going through a bit of a tough time, and all you hetalia yaoi or fruk fans out there who just want another thing to read~ \(3)/ Anyway I hope I got everything done well and you guys can read now! /sorry for the long-paragraph/

Arthur sighed as he swirled his teaspoon around the leaves of his Earl Grey. He had felt so refreshed during the week, hunting pheasants on horseback with his brother of whom he had not seen for quite a time that he had relaxed, enjoyed the pleasant rush of adrenalin in his lungs as they had galloped across the woods, making jokes about Sealand and Politics, as he had searched the corners of Nottingham for the chubby birds lurking in the empty spaces.

Of course, we had shot a couple of the pheasants, although Scotland being the one with the most catch, we both agreed that I had the deadest aim out of the both of us. We had settled our horses back in the stables, untacking them, brushing their coats down together after topping up their hay and grabbing a spot of tea at a nearby tea-room.

It was one of the few times he had got on so well with Scotland, we had been friendly and sociable, slapping our knees at we laughed at yet it was ruined when we had got back to our Bed and Breakfast and found a certain Frenchman lurking in the bedroom we were sharing (with two single beds, of course).

And here I was, downstairs from my room and reduced to making my own tea as I watched 'Only fools and Horses' in the comfy armchair in the lounge of the hotel in the company of two screaming infants who were giving me a headache with their constant fretting. I wanted to go back up, but I knew I would quite possibly get sexually confronted by Frenchy, and to be honest, I didn't want to lose my golden scone so soon, considering I had always assured myself the fact that I constantly got urges that proper, wealthy English gentlemen did not get, was nothing to be worried about. As I reached over to the sugar container, over to the far end of the coffee table, a hand that was strangely soft and well-manicured took it in their hands. I was pleasantly shocked until I lifted up my head to see two blue eyes meet mine, set into the face of the same Frenchman I did not want to interrupt my tea break.

The light curved eyebrows obscured by blonde curls framing the sides of his face, the soft dip of his nose, the crooked perverse grin that kept at his lips as he stared right at me and proceeded to lift my palm to his lips. My eyebrows furrowed further together and I tried to remain as untouched as I struggled to wrench my palm out of his grasp. "Francis. How lovely for you to harass me in a public space, you irritable-" I stopped as he grinned widely, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I huffed, succeeding to free my hand of his grip and using the other hand to pick up the teacup and have a well-natured sip. "Irritable- what, Mon petit Angleterre?" he announced doing a highly exaggerated impersonation of myself. My lips went into a thin, wide line, as he finished and sat on the armchair closest to me. I let my anger eventually get the better of me when he slapped my thigh playfully. I got up, enraged, and I left the room, fuming pink at my cheeks.

I stormed up the stairs as I tried to think straight. He has the indecency to approach me while I'm trying to reconcile with my brother? What in the world is his point stalking me constantly? I thought. But, as I approached my door a hand caught my shoulder and as quick as lightning, opened the door, took us through the opening and shut it behind us, slamming my prone body against the wood panelling as I growled out a few old English swears under my breath.

One of his eyebrows crooked as if waiting for my reply from before.

"IRRITABLE FROG!" I shouted at his face, a snarl curling the corners of my mouth as I watched him smile smugly down at me, grinning like a cat who had got the cream. He didn't say anything to my comment but I could see the spark in his eyes to know he wasn't prepared to leave me alone quite yet. Outraged was a well-known emotion I was feeling at that moment.

I resented the fact that something so insignificant made me so frustrated and agitated at one single person, but then again, I thought, that was in France's nature to get me so wound up. I reached out to rub at my head that had been banged slightly in the whole rush of things, but instead found my wrists suspended above my head, under the quite strong grip of France. A finger of his reached out to stroke my chin tenderly, and I found I couldn't take it anymore.

"Bloody hell, Francis! What on earth do you want from me?!" I asked, distressed. He chuckled darkly in response of a simple act of gentlemanly kindless and courtousy. But then, I gasped as he leaned in close to my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck and sending tingles down my neck as I waited. He suprised me with his change of tone as he whispered seductively, "Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, Arthur."

I blushed and turned away from his face, pretending I hadn't understood what he had stated in French when in fact I understood alright, and my body tingled with hope to be touched, be held like I had been yearning for so long from France.

_To fall into another man's arms is to show obedience and complete trust in another._ As I began to understand the blush painted onto my cheeks like red strands of fire refused to settle, two arms wrapped my prone body in their own and held me in a warm embrace as something hot and wet, the delicious sensation of skin against tongue swiped up my earlobe and I bit my lip to stop myself whining, and my legs turned to jelly as I felt him tease me with kisses close to my lips and when I leaned in, eager to connect us together, his lips breached my own and I bit down on his lower lip, granting permission as our tongues touched in perfect harmony, my hands anxiously finding their way down and curled into his soft wisps of hair, dragging him undeniably closer to him.

My brain screamed out that I shouldn't be doing this, that I should grab a beautiful damsel I'm distress and take her to my lair and deny my sexuality, but all thought was controlled by my heart, beating quicker than it had been forever.

The only focus of my attention was the body that was giving my own such a delicious feeling, the Frenchman I loved to hate, that made my body putty in his arms, unfortunate to admit.

A hand groped at my butt and I responded by pulling at the ends of Francis' long hair, enjoying the audible groan that erupted from his throat, as he responded. He pulled away a second to let us breathe, and I watched him, my face feeling rough from being abused by that stubble that lined the sharp jawline of Francis, and taking in the pink haze to his cheeks, his breathing just as quick as mine as he smoothed away a spike of my own hair from the side of my face. "I see you need me, Arthur." he spoke, a mischievous glint in the corner of his eyes that glittered with lust. I tried and failed to stop my blush from appearing yet my cheeks reddened as I flicked my tongue out to clean my lips.

The taste of wine and chocolate, of Francis' kiss, of the constant reminder that he and I were frolicking in the bedroom department as a couple, remained there as I said, "No, no I never said that." I replied, confidently as I freed my hands from the long tendrils of hair as I looked away, f. Again I heard the return of that chuckle and I knew I was in trouble.

I felt two hands pick me up from my knees and my back and Francis carried me, though squirming though I was, to my bed. As he dropped me squarely in the middle he sat beside me, waiting as I sat up. When I eventually did, I noticed he had an outfit in his lap. I analyzed it, and it was, peculiarly, a small bunny butler outfit. I didn't really want to know where he was going, but there was no way I was ever wearing it.

"Arthur, I want to play un petit joux. Whoever strips the other first, the first naked has to wear this costume~" he spoke, barring any escape from me on the bed by putting a hand either side of my torso and putting a leg either side of my own and letting his nose just barely brush my own. "There is no way I am going to lose", I replied stating the bare obvious to the curved smile on the temptingly reddened lips above my own. It seemed I was very wrong, though, when those lips began to kiss and bite into my neck, one hand taking my jumper up and putting a hand up my torso to my nipples and tweaked sharply. I lost my way unbuttoning the starkly white and pure shirt buttons I was trying to undo and cried out, way too high-pitched than I had done before.

Everything seemed to go quicker after that. I stubbornly tried to finish my task of undoing Francis' shirt, but all of my attempts stopped when Francis' head ventured to where his hands had been earlier, sucking and biting down from my collar bone to my nipples to my bellybutton as his leg separated my own and showed that in fact my crown jewels were getting incredibly aroused and created delicious friction between us.

I couldn't think about anything over than soft lips teasing my torso and another hand travelling into my trousers and cupping my bulge, as I moaned, rather like a whore, underneath him. When he had eventually unbuttoned my pants, my jumper already lying above my head, I was grappling handfuls of the duvet in my hands as I dared look down.

Francis was just taking off my pants and my hard erection flicked into his face. He looked up at me and held my gaze, making a little growl in his throat as he took my erection in his hands, kissing and licking at my length, and I lost control, screaming out insanities as my most sensitive area got licked by the man who had the wickedest ways to make me obey his will. When I realized he had stopped however, he had climbed up my body to cover my hot body with his. A softer side of me expected a kiss when he leaned in, but instead he reminded me of something.

"Arthur, it seems I have won at this game, so you know what to do, Mon Petit ami~"he huskily laughed as I glared back up at him, waiting until he had gave me room, and then I took the outfit, far too deprived of the furious aching in my member to even object to his silly little game.

I huffed, walking to the bathroom, shivering as I locked the white door behind me, swearing I heard a perverted comment directed at my "Perfectly shaped butt" from behind me as I had walked. I sat down onto the toilet lid and lifted up the small items of clothing in front of me, taking in the black cuffs, white fluffy apron, bow-tie neck collar and to top it all off, a long pair of soft white rabbit ears. I silently cursed France, as I thought how easily he used the fact that my body was a sensitive area to his advantage to win this bloody game, blushing at how weak I had been compared to France to myself.

When I had sat staring helplessly at the incredibly short uniform I was forced to wear for another good five minutes, I realized that it looked exactly like a uniform a stripper would wear, and I wondered also if this one of France's sick fantasies and fetishes, how completely buggered I'd be if I continued doing this with Francis. I was shocked back into reality when I heard the same man I had been thinking about get up and bang on the door, telling me that he would sexually molest me at every single world meeting if I did not get out of there in my agreed uniform. I was more frightened of what degree of blatant sultriness most other countries would think me to be as I relented and put on the costume, getting cynical about how snug it fit on me.

I walked over to the door, trying to summon up the last of my manly confidence as I opened the door and peeked out warily at the now naked body perched upon my bed and found my legs couldn't move from the spot, as I stood rooted to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: FreckledGiraffe

Character(s)|Pairing(s): France/England (Formally known as FrUK) Francis/Arthur

Rating: NC-16 (M)

Author's Notes: Let me just note for those of you who may be like 'WTF, WHAT IS SHE REFERRING TO WHEN SHE WRITES 'PARIS'? IDONTEVEN.' I am referring to Frances' ahem . Love central. IFYAKNOWWHATIMEAN. OHOHHOHOHOHO WAIT WHAT. I MEAN KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL~ /and thus, the writers inner france came out and wiped any rememberance of the fact she is russia/ Yeah and btw I made the actual doing it awkward because that's how id imagine that. Sorry if you wanted a sophisticated conversation before it and sorry to those who wanted england to be very unlike his usual self during sex. Anyways, hope you followers and readers like the final of my twoshot~ ^3^

Thanks to: the support of Arachay, chesire13, Francey-pants98, xXBWFXx, and JKProductions ^^~

"For me, Arthur." I pleaded, an innocent expression passing my face as I saw him give in, stare me in the eyes as he emerged from behind the door. I looked down and I chuckled knowingly. His costume fit beautifully on his slim, supple body and I in took a deep breath as I looked him from foot to head, leaning against the bedpost to get a better view. Soft, chalky white legs led up to an apron that had already formed a little tent between them, a lust he would only feel for me. I could tell if he turned around that cleverly structured apron of mine would reveal a perfectly small and bony butt, and then further up I looked, up the small expanse of his abdomen up to his small pink nipples that were bright pink with lust stood out, ready.

I licked my lips as I looked up at the butler collar and bow that looked absolutely delightful on that soft neck of his, then focused on his cute bright pink face, made even cuter by the fact his bunny ears flopped over over his eyebrows, revealing the true nature of Arthur, the innocent little bunny who needed to be punished, to be reduced to a whimpering bundle underneath me.

Paris shivered beneath me and rose a little as I spread my legs and beckoned the stuttering Arthur toward me, a finger curling as I did so. The steps that I saw him take were small and forced as he unwillingly trudged toward me, wasting my patience although giving me special satisfaction of the prize I was about to receive from my own petit lapin.

When he eventually got to the bed, my hot gaze following his route, I reached up, grabbing his waist as I flipped him over so I was overpowering him with my slightly taller figure, and I reached down, narrowly avoiding his face as I stated, "I can't wait to make love to you in that outfit,_ Arthur_" nibbling at his earlobe as I felt his face redden once again and heat up my lips.

In response, I felt him try and come up with a sneaky response, mumbling intelligible things under his breath, but as I closed up what little gap there held separating our bodies, lowering my torso and quivering member onto his flat stomach, rubbing at him gently as I lowered my mouth to leave what would be a purple love bite on his neck, the only remark that fell out of his lips were,

"_Cocky French fuck"._ I chuckled darkly at the reality of those words and I added, between the kisses, licks and love bites I was trailing down the neck to the collar bone and even further down to meet Arthur's erect nipples, a reply of

"_Eh, Monsieur Angleterre, that is exactement what we shall do, non?"_ to his complete embarrassment. He quivered beneath me as I bit on them and I took in his weak moans of ecstasy, finding the places on his upper body that were susceptible to my devilish tongue, taunting him by grinding even more slowly into his apron. After a few more pleasuring seconds, I had got down his belly and to the place that was now concealed by a cute, frilly apron.

Ah, Angleterre, will you never realise how magnifique you are? I waited until he had regained a normal rhythm to his breathing, and then I looked up into his eyes, locking his gaze as I cupped him through the fabric, enjoying the long drawn out whine as I let go. Il mouille_._

"_Do you want me to suck your cock, Arthur?"_ I murmured deeply, the blush that crept up from the butler amusing me in its intensity as I wondered if England was going to let his desires loose or lie to himself, aswell as that generous erection of his that I'd gladly, on hands and knees take care of for him.

A grin reached the corners of my cheeks as I heard a small noise from my little bunny. I leaned over, frowning as to show I didn't hear him properly, and the angry reply truly brung a chuckle to escape my mouth.

"_I said-Y-YES. I'd enjoy that."_ How undeniably submissive he looked, all wanton and erect in front of me. I licked my lips and then I ducked my head to get down to business. I started by lifting his apron his member sticking up eagerly in front of me as I opened my mouth, the leaking tip attracting my eye as I licked the tip, a breathy whine breaking the intense silence as I felt Arthur draw his fingers more tighter into my hair.

I gave mon lapin a little more time before I began to secure my lips over the head of his cock, taking him in slowly, and engaging his beautifully high-pitched moans as I increased the capacity of my throat and I began to take him in faster, massaging the base of his member as moans, steadily increasing in their volume filled my ears. "Nggh… Francis. I'm close..." I smirked around his length at that moment.

I could feel the weak resolve of Arthurs' break as he let rip of his obvious need for my tight throat to fill his member as he bucked up and nudged my head closer to him, such a needy gesture that I would have never expected to arise from Arthur. Nevertheless, I continued gladly and as I felt Arthur's body start to shake.

"Donne-moi ton foutre, Arthur." I spoke as I released my sore mouth from his girth and closed my eyes, welcoming the spatter of Arthur's cum upon my face as he cried out my name once more and collapsed on the bed, hair messed up, face even more adorable than before, his body pliant and marked already as my own. But, oh. I, fortunately for him, had only just started.

I had more plans as to please both of us, and I started by laying my body on top of the flustered Arthur underneath me. I trailed kisses up his jawline and to his parted lips as I began to dig my uncared for member into his crotch, my breath hitching just a little as I felt his own react a little too quickly than I thought it would. "What do you want now, Francis?" he asked, sarcastically, if a little tiredly.

"Ride me." I answered eager. He gasped and spluttered, shocked that I had started to be so brutally honest straight after our little service. The hesitant nod I saw reassured me and I rolled to the other side of his bed, reaching over to get the lube pot I had stored in one of his drawers.

"Fr-Francis, will it hurt?" he asked questioningly, a nervous tone breaking his confident façade as I looked back at him and smoothed one of his cheeks with my thumb and leant near his lips again.

"Non, it won't. I wouldn't want mon lapin getting hurt, would I?" I whispered as I caught his lips with my own once again, a small kiss that assured us I would make this night memorable. I had never been this soft with my previous acquaintances, yet Arthur had always been something different.

That beautiful, untarnished grape as a vineyard owner may say. Of course, I had tried to forget the person I wanted the most, the person that would probably never confess to me due to their outspoken attitude and dislike towards my bedroom activities, though this certain occurrence had made me realize.

Arthur was the first person I held so much, overwhelming want to make sweet love to. I smiled at my trail of thought and secured the condom over my own swollen erection and used my other hand to lube it up. Beside me, I felt Arthur's hand reach hesitantly towards mine own free one. Having finished, I grasped it and looked over at a quivering Angleterre.

I turned my head so I faced him again and I locked eyes with his as I steadily brought his palm up to my lips. "I-" before he could say anything more, I had kissed his palm and took two of his fingers into my mouth, intricately sucking them both as I saw heat rise into Arthur's cheeks and felt his inability to maintain the delicious sounds he was struggling to maintain in his throat. When I had finished running my tongue into his fingers, I closed the distance and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Stretch yourself for me, mon lapin." Although he gasped slightly at my words, I knew he had grasped the concept as he pushed me a little away from him and nervously sat up, giving me a perfect view of his cute little ass, as he arched up and reached with his wet fingers still visible to his hole, slowly inching them in.

His face contorted into one of pain, a deep grimace of distaste, although pleasure replaced it as he sank deeper into his core, eyes closing as he whined loudly, searching around for a couple of seconds until he jumped up from where he was, crying out in ecstasy when he found his soft spot. All of this was making me tres chaud, but I kept still, stroking my member softly and moaning before him, though I was secretly losing control.

"Ah-Am I ready now? "He asked, flustered and willing as he stared up into my eyes. I nodded and moved him so he was sitting away from me upon my crotch.

The heat emanating from him and the touch of skin against skin at last had me wasting no time as I guided his stretched hole to the top of my shaft and put my hands around his waist, swiftly impaling him onto my cock. He let out a cry of pain and I gasped, quickly kissing his back and neck in attempt to soothe his hurt as I relished how tight his walls stood around me, how badly I wanted to rise up and enjoy that feeling again. I playfully tugged at his nipples and he cried out softly again.

Once he adjusted, he lifted himself up and began to ride me, his rhythm slow at first, but beginning to speed as we joined together, moaning increasing in length as he got faster and faster, finding his spot and aiming there every time as I latched onto the sides of his buttcheeks and stared at the smooth planes of his chalk white back and the soft edges of his butt bouncing up and down in front of my eyes. I leaned back and felt the familiar feeling of release build up in my cock and I started thrusting my waist upwards, hearing that Arthur must be close too as his pitch edged higher and higher above me.

As a punishment for having too much pleasure from his master, I told him to stop, and he did, dazed if yet reluctant. As he slid off me, I thought up the next idea and grinned like a Cheshire cat as Arthur pouted in front of me.

I ordered him huskily to bend over and service his master, and he obliged, taking care to stick out his butt that I had only been inside moments earlier. Doing the most sluttish thing I had ever seen, he rested his two hands around the bottom of my cock and licked all the way up its length and down again, all the while releasing whines that nearly drove me over the edge.

I remained an even deathlier grip onto the pillows as I watched him continue, driving me crazy with that practiced tongue of his. When he took Paris down his throat fully, locking my gaze in his as he did so, I knew I couldn't keep it in much longer. When he released my cock with a satisfying pop, I took off the condom, letting him jack off in front of me and released, crying out his name.

He shivered in pleasure when I opened my eyes and I saw the long lengths of cum that covered both of us. Arthur smirked childishly at me, leaning back and rested his head next to the pillow.

He never left my gaze as he anxiously kissed my cheek and nervously told me in the most cockney accent whatsoever _"Merci, monsieur"_. He moved to leave after that, but I caught his waist and brought him into a hug, rearranging the duvet so it covered the both of us and watched over his fragile form as I watched his eyes close and mouth open as he began to sleep his body curling so it fit more comfortably against mine.

When my eyes drifted shut I welcomed the darkness and let my arms gather more tightly around his waist, accomplished.


End file.
